cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupis
Lupis is a dark, smoky-gray male wolf with amber eyes. History Child's Play In this episode, Lupis is seen lying awkwardly in a puddle of blood. Luna finds him and asks who he is, causing Lupis to sheepishly reply that he doesn't remember. The Fence Blue and Fang discuss what to do with Lupis, the lost wolf pup. Fang decides that Lupis can stay. Those Lost Lupis is seen next to Blue, but remains silent. He helps to comfort Luna when she starts to cry. Omega Lupis is seen leaving the den to talk to Luna. He is mentioned to be close to being promoted to head tracker. When he hears Luna's happy reaction, Lupis asks Luna why she's so happy all the time. Luna replies that she has no reason to be sad. Lupis comments on how he can't figure her out. Their conversation is interrupted by Bone, who growls at Lupis to go to the den with him before he wakes everybody up. Lupis then says good-bye to Luna and walks away. The West Lupis wakes up from sleeping to find Midnight sleeping beside him. He asks why she isn't sleeping in her normal spot. Midnight replies that she got tired of the spot and wants to have Lupis there to protect her. Embarrassed, Lupis tells her that Yin-Yang is calling him. When he leaves the den, he sees Yin-Yang with three pups. He listens as Yin-Yang tells the pups story. When the story ends, Yin-Yang sees that Lupis appears to have tears on his face. She asks him if he's okay. Fang appears and orders Lupis to get back to work. Fang tells Lupis that Midnight told Fang that Luna slept in the den the night before and demands that Luna be punished. Lupis protests and offers to take Luna hunting. Fang agrees and orders Lupis to take Luna hunting for five sunrises. Romance is Boring In this episode he is seen with Luna who wakes him up. Bone comes a long and yells at them about not doing any work. Bone and Luna fight but Lupis breaks them up by saying that they where taking Millie on a tour of the territory. Luna later yells at him about stopping her getting through to her brother. He states that she didn't see that Bone wanted to kill her. She claims that he was her brother and he wouldn't kill her. He pretend to ignore that and pretend that he had thanked her. She jokes how he developed a sense of humor. He, Luna, Millie and Rocky are seen at the base of moon cliff. He states that no one knows why Fang keeps it as part of the territory but Luna says that during long hunting trips he and Luna rest there. He yells at her but Luna states the Millie wouldn't tell anyone. Luna playfully throws some snow at her. In return he throws snow on her was. With an evil look she takes a large snowball and throws it at him knocking him over. They chase each other. Later he finally catches Luna. Luna starts to confess her love to him when they are interrupted by Safira. She attacks the two wolves, but Millie saves them. Personality As a pup, Lupis was reasonably quiet and placid, even after his traumatic flight from the Kingdom. However, he took his mother Mink's last words to heart and never told anyone who he was, revealing a familial devotion and potential for deceit. Despite his hidden identity, he became fast friends with Luna, and their friendship withstood the tests of time, growing stronger in the duration of the one year time skip. After one year living in the Pack of Night, Lupis has become a popular, respected wolf. He seems to maintain an awkward, on-and-off relationship with Luna while simultaneously fending off Midnight's advances. However, Lupis lacks Luna's penchant for rebelliousness, and is much more complacent with Fang and Bone's dominating command than she is. He is steadfast and loyal to both her and the pack, and still finds ways to have fun, regardless of his painful past. Trivia * He's also been seen as a light pale gray. * Fans speculate that Rune might be his father instead of Baulder, but Tribble has not confirmed or denied these rumors as of yet. Actors Current *Thowanthewolf Past *Darkoakpaw *Jadw13 Family Grand Father: 'Vadar (Deceased) '''Great Aunt: 'Yin-Yang (Living as of, Admirance) 'Father: 'Baulder (Deceased) 'Mother: 'Mink (Deceased) 'Uncles: 'Kahleel (Deceased) Apollo (Deceased) '''Sisters: Tia (Deceased) Aurora (Deceased) Brothers: 'Erol (Deceased) Unnamed pups (Deceased) '''Cousin: 'Marra (Living, as of Romance is Boring) '''2nd Cousins: Phantom (Deceased) Zero (Deceased) Gri (Status uknown, most likely deceased) 4 Unnamed pups (Living, comfirmed by Tribble) Gallery A Shoulder To Cry On by tribble of doom.png I i don t remember by freedom5000-d39m90r.png Please just stay with me by freedom5000-d39ge4z.png But Dad.png Lupis.png 123.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Loners Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Royal Family Members Category:Protagonist